


Wendigo

by Schattenfeuer



Series: Myths [2]
Category: Nightmare Harem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Darkfic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Love/Hate dynamic, Other, Reader-Insert, Unhealthy Relationships, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfeuer/pseuds/Schattenfeuer
Summary: According to Folklore, a Wendigo is created through acts of depravity, greed and unnatural hunger. No one resembled those things more than he.
Relationships: Ricardo/Reader
Series: Myths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868830
Kudos: 3





	Wendigo

Cruelty was a part of the human mind, it went beyond the borders of genders, was something that could bloom in even the kindest of hearts under the right circumstanced. A toxic plant with barbed roots that dug in deep into the tender flesh that was the human heart, it polluted the mind with its wicked scent and the perfume it gave off could become addictive far too easily. You had never thought of yourself as a particular cruel person. Neither had you felt the thrill of hurting someone before. Yet, he seemed to live off this feeling, it was his drug and his ambrosia, he just could not go without it.

Something about your lover was off in the worst, darkest kind, you felt it rearing its ugly head back then, when the moon had been tinted red and the chance to just go home was so very close, you could taste the other world on the tip of your tongue as a metallic, familiar aftertaste, it tickled your nose and all you needed to do was reach out. Yet you slapped away this invitation, watched your ticket home burn and crumble up until nothing but ashes were left behind, you choose to fall into his arms and he caught you so well. At first. 

But just suppressing and ignoring the problem did not made it go away and too soon you found yourself tearing each other down again, he could not go without you and you longed for a moment out of his suffocating grip, constricting your every movement. You found out that he turned unpredictable and prone to fits of rage whenever jealousy tinged his remaining eye green and in the aftermath of his lashing out, you often were alone to pick up the pieces.

Playing with his mind was laughably doable, stringing him along in this most cruel plan of yours had never been easier, you drank and you leaned against the bar when he took you out for the night, just the way you had asked him to. You could feel the heat of his gaze fixated on you when your clothing happened to slip just a tiniest bit, just enough to show patches of skin he loved to color bruised with his teeth and hands. Others could see it too, you made sure of it, swayed in a way that had little to do with the alcohol in your veins, as you kept a watchful eye on him, his reaction to calculate when to deliver the coup de grace.

A stranger’s hand on your own, as it was resting on the polished wood of the bar, fingertips teasing the back of your own and he was seething, leaning ever so slightly towards the daring stranger and you could hear the low growl that he desperately tried to keep inside. An encouraging smile and the noise of the bar was drowned out by his roar of darkest wrath, lashing out indiscriminately and allowing you to slip through his fingers like blood tainted water. 

Freedom tasted sweet, sweeter than any of the candy he had brought you in doggish attempts to disguise his hunger as love. Cobblestone underneath your feet and you felt like you were walking on clouds as you ran, further and further into the darkness of the night, moonless, starless as it was. The rush of adrenaline, of the success flooding your veins and kicking you into taking even greater steps, until the town was behind you, until the night air stung on your exposed skin with delicious bite. 

You wondered how long it would take him to come back from the rush of bloodlust that had overtaken him, you wondered and at the same time you could not care any less, because your goal was clear. Away. That's where you were heading, just away, so far that maybe, one day, you would forget the conflict brewing inside of you. Despite all the nursing of this plant called cruelty that had taken root inside of your heart, you still felt some soft of ill guided affection for this broken mess of a man that he was. There had been a time, when your touch had meant to heal, but that time was gone and you were a different person now than you had been back then. 

Your path with its unknown destination lead you past abandoned houses and only when your legs started to hurt and your lungs felt like they were twin flames, burning your ribs, did you stop running, you took your time to pick, but in the end you crawled into one ruin for the shortest of breaks, just to rest your eyes before continuing this madness for just a little while longer. Despite everything, you had little doubt that he would come after you, he always did.

The crack of thunder woke you from the oblivion sleep had pulled you in, you gasped for air as if you had been underwater for too long, sitting up on the makeshift bed you had created for yourself, just in time for flashes of lightning framing the stark white of his uniform, he loomed over you like a monster out of a legend of old, blood stained the front of his jacket, his lip was cracked from a hit that had found somehow a way past his defences and you could smell the blood on his breath as he descended upon you like a predator does with prey. 

“You did that with purpose”, he rasped into your ear as his hands caught your neck, your arm and held you down, like he had always done. Fatalism and nihilism bled into your voice, defiance strengthened your gaze as you mocked him with a single smirk aimed right at him, you leaned in closer as if you wanted to kiss the blood off his lips only to stop the last second, your breath mingled and in the darkness of your momentary home you felt more than saw the insanity dancing in his good eye. “You conniving little bitch!”

“Now, now, there’s no need for name calling, sweetheart”, you pulled back and he followed, in this sickening tug of war it was you who dictated and he who followed blindly, he was blissfully unknowing of just how easy he made this for you, especially when you opened your legs for him, pressed your thighs against the narrow line of his hips like you wanted to entrap him for your entertainment alone, he growled in your ear and your smirk grew. “You did find me after all.”

“This time.”, even he knew that there would always be a next time, no matter how much he tried to keep you docile and entrapped, you always found a way to worm your way out. A startled gasp left you as he buried his face in the crook of your neck, his skin against yours was clammy from sweat, cold from the night air and from where your bodies touched, you could feel the staccato of his heartbeat, drumming against your chest so hard as if it wanted to drill its way into the cavern of your ribs to rest right beside your own heart. “There will be no next time.”

“Aw. So are you finally going to kill me?”, you dragged a hand through his hair, caught a fist full of coarse strands of silver and pulled his head back forcefully, made him met your gaze in a twisted challenge that caused him to snarl in barely contained anger and just a hint of fear. The memory of almost killing you was kept fresh in his mind by none other than you, the terror of that night always kept awake by the way you kept feeding them, breathing ever new life into them. When he failed to answer, you chuckled darkly and pushed against him, tightened the coil of madness slumbering inside him with your own hands on the labels of his jacket, toying away with them before ripping it open carelessly. Your nails left streaks of redness on his skin as your usual gentleness was replaced by a vengeful touch. 

The sound that left him was surprising and in your mind the pieces of a new plan fell into place, one that left his neck with deep teeth marks and bleeding scratches all over his upper torso as you pushed him onto his back, dragging your nails over the ridges of his old battle scars as if you wanted to rip them back open. In your frenzy to take out everything on him, you left yourself open for a counter attack and then you could taste him on your tongue, his mouth on yours in a rough kiss that spoke of desperation and want and wrath, his hands pulled hungrily at your clothes, left bruises and you paid every single one back tenfold. 

In this moment, you asked yourself who really was the monster here, him for hungering after your love like a wendigo in the cursed forests of your home or you, for playing with his expectations like this, for selfishly taking and taking in an act of indescribable greed. You fit together perfectly now, you astride on top of him and he clawing at your thighs and hips for more of everything you had to give, every buck of his hips, every roll of your own, you fought and yet complimented each other, a steady push and pull, a crash of minds incompatible forced together. 

By the time you felt like your body was burning from the inside out, you were no longer able to tell apart your want from your desire to make him hurt, they had somewhere along the line morphed into one, it was not enough to have him panting and bleeding under you, the cruelty planted inside you demanded for more, you wanted to break his mind entirely, wanted him to not only let go of his pride but also his dignity.

“I despise you”, you spat at him, just when you could feel him about to come undone, a bucket of ice water dumped over his head for just long enough to kick off what your mind had concocted in a misguided attempt at vengeance. The shock was evident, written over his features pallid and tense, dulled the sparkling red of his eye and slackened his jaw, he was left disoriented and confused, gasped when you released him and knelt over his sprawled out form. His eye quivered and in it you could see yourself, towering over him as a malign shadow with bright flashing fangs bared in a wicked smile. “I despise you and one day I will leave you, just like everyone else”

His groan of anguish was music to your ears, made even sweeter by the way he leaned into your touch against his cheek, desperate to keep your warmth he reached out for you, you almost allowed him to cradle your head in his calloused hands, almost. He sobbed when your teeth dug keep into the flesh off his fingers, hard enough to draw copper and iron, bright red it spilled over your lips and chin as your teeth scraped over his bones, your eyes ablaze by the feeling of victory sweet and heady within you. 

“Just watch me”, you snarled, fangs flashing and stained crimson, your positions finally reversed in their entirety. No more prey, you had become the predator through acts of depravity and greed and hunger. And you embraced it, wore the coat of tormentor well. “I will destroy everything you hold dear. And I will make you watch.”

Finally, you had become the beast.


End file.
